Monkey D. Luffy vs Eren Jaegar
Monkey D. Luffy vs Eren Jaegar is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description ATTACK ON TITAN VS ONE PIECE! SEASON 1 EPISODE 6! Which Anime Teen with a big dream will win a battle to the death! Fight WALL SINA - ATTACK ON TITAN ''' In the streets of Wall Sina stood two men "well teenagers", These two were Luffy and Zoro who were staring at a wall filled with wanted posters. "Luffy why are you always getting the attention?" Luffy then looked at Zoro before saying "I don't know Zoro!" Suddenly Eren was seen crashing behind Luffy and Zoro, The two turned around revealing their faces. Eren eyes bulged as he recognized the two sea dogs faces, The half Titan half Human suddenly realized what he is supposed to do as he slashed his blade at Luffy. The Soon to be King of the Pirates dodged the strike and landed a couple of feet away, Luffy and Eren then shouted at the top of their lungs "YOUR DONE FOR!" '''FIGHT! The two Anime Heroes charged at each other at top speeds, Luffy was the first one to attack as he extended his whole arm backwards. Eren saw his attack coming from a mile away as he flipped over the devastating attack and grabbed Luffy by his head, Then with all his might Eren pulled at Luffy's neck sending him crashing into the ground head first. Eren then slammed his foot against Luffy's neck as he then said "Your coming with me" Luffy smirked at his opponent and said "Hell no!" The Sea Dog wrapped his legs around Eren's chest and squeezed tightly causing the stunned Eren to scream in pain, Luffy used this opportunity to flip Eren over and slam his head into the ground. The Pirate jumped up from the ground and began throwing a flurry of punches at Eren's torso and head with so much force that he slammed into a brick wall, Luffy then charged forward at the stunned Eren and shouted "BAZOOKA!" Suddenly when those words left his mouth he slammed his two palms against Eren's stomach smashing him through the building and making it collapse in on itself. Luffy recoiled back and began breathing heavily, Zoro spoke up and said "Don't you think that was a bit much?" Luffy then turned around and said to Zoro "Yeah maybe!". Inside the rubble was a near dead Eren who had a metal bar through his stomach, He kept trying to get up but he just coughed up blood that made him fall back down. Eren then decided to bite his hand turning him into his Titan Form, Luffy and Zoro looked up in horror at the now massive Eren who roared like a beast. Luffy lunged forward and tried to punch Eren in the leg, Titan Eren then grabbed a hold of Luffy and flung him with all his might sending the Pirate flying miles and miles away. Luffy crashed into a mountain nearly making it collapse in on itself, Eren then ran at top speed at the mountain before throwing a flurry of punches at the cliff making it crash in on itself. Eren stared at the rubble for a couple of seconds until Luffy flew up in his Gear Fourth Form and punched Eren in the face with all his might blowing the Titan's head clean off KO! Luffy fell onto the ground and lied down their for a couple of seconds, until Eren began limping towards him with a blade in hand, his left leg was nearly cut off due to the bone that was sticking out of it. Eren was ready to strike when suddenly he was stabbed in the back and through his heart killing him instantly, When the corpse of Eren fell over we see Zoro who then said "Yep that was a little much!" as he grabbed Luffy's knocked out body Conclusion And the winner is: Monkey D. LuffyCategory:The sayain Jedi